


Vrains Christmas

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Christmas Fluff, Dragonflyshipping, F/M, Fluff, Teen Romance, romance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: This is a Christmas themed fanfic.   14 year old ai Haru goes  to a vrains Christmas party  where Him and 16 year old Aoi zaizen as Blue maiden bond with each other. Contains  Dragonlyshipping known as Haru x Aoi zaizen. sorry fo errors. This is au fanfic.
Relationships: zaizen Aoi/Haru





	Vrains Christmas

14 year old ai Haru was at vrains christmas party hosted by 16 year old ai Windy. Windy was a expert party planner. Haru walked enjoying the Christmas lights in link vrains. He was little bit sad that Bohman did not want to go but that was not gonna stop him from enjoying the party. Haru enjoyed the artificial snow that was made by a program made by Aqua and Windy. Haru said " It's so pretty tonight!". While walking by, He saw a 16 year old Aoi zaizen as Blue maiden dressed as a elf. Haru could not lie she looked cute in that elf outfit eventhough she was always cute in his eyes. Haru then notice a weird plant above him. He did not know what that was. He would have ask that plant was.

Blue maiden said " My shift is done. It's your shift now, Blood shepherd" while taking off the uniform. Blood shepherd said " why did I agree to this?" while putting on the elf uniform. Blue maiden said " good luck, Blood shepherd " while she turned around to see a blushing Haru. Haru said while blushing " hi, Blue maiden". Blue maiden was confused because she did not see Bohman with him. Blue maiden asked Haru " where's Bohman?". Haru said with a minor sad face " He did not want to come. . So I came alone.". Blue maiden said " That sucks . Akira is now the ceo of sol tech since Queen was arrested for accounting fraud . So he always busy now.". Haru said " that sucks. Maybe we can hang out together this christmas, if you want to" while blushing. Blue maiden blushed herself " I would enjoy your company.". Haru asked " I got one question, what is that plant over there is?" while pointing at it. Blue maiden blushed and said " It's a mistletoe plant.". Haru said " what is it for?". Blue maiden blushed harder and said " want me to show you?" while holding Haru's hand. Haru said with a blush "If you don't mind " with a smile. Blue maiden and Haru with big blushs on their faces walk towards the mistletoe.

Blue maiden and Haru went under the mistletoe. Blue maiden said with a blush " A mistletoe is a plant that grows on range of trees including willow, apple and oak trees. The tradition of hanging it in the house goes back to the times of the ancient Druids. It is supposed to possess mystical powers which bring good luck to the household and wards off evil spirits. It was also used as a sign of love and friendship in Norse mythology and that's where the custom of kissing under Mistletoe comes from." Haru said " what, since we are under a mistletoe, do we have to kiss?". Blue maiden said " only if you want..." before she could finish her sentence Haru kissed her on the lips. Haru said " was it good?". Blue maiden said " Yes" with joy in her voice while kissing Haru. Blue madien and Haru continued their romantic kissing. Haru said " I love you, Blue maiden" while kissing her and blushing. Blue maiden said " I love you too,Haru"while kissing him. Haru and Blue maiden said at the same time " do you want to become boyfriend and girlfriend?" while blushing. Blue maiden and Haru said " yes" while they continued their kissing session. Blue maiden's phone then ringed. Blue maiden said " It must be Akira" as she answered it. 26 year old Akira said on the phone " I am done with work. I am going to fix a Christmas dinner . you can bring a guest or two if you want to". Blue maiden said "ok, see you later Akira" as she hang up the phone. Blue maiden said " Haru, do you want to come to Christmas dinner?". Haru smiled and said " I am honored to have me a guest. I know Bohman don't wanna go because he don't like christmas. But hey that means the more food we can eat.". Blue maiden said with a laugh " that's true" as she hold her boyfriend's hand. " Let's go" Blue maiden and Haru said as they logged out of vrains and was at Aoi's place.

Akira said " The food is ready" while droppping his diet mt. dew soda. Haru said "uh... I can explain Akira.". Akira Stared at Haru in a serious way " why are you with my sister?". Aoi zaizen said " Haru is my boyfriend". Akira said "ok" in a awkward tone. Akira was lowkey thinking yusaku would Aoi's 1st boyfriend. Well Akira was not right on everything. Akira said " If you hurt her, you will pay.". Haru said " I will not hurt her. I will protect her at all costs. ". Akira said " Then let's have dinner". Akira, Haru and Aoi sat down in the kitchen to have a Christmas dinner.


End file.
